


Down With Cis, a tragedy featuring Takechi Henpeita.

by emily_420



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, mildly pedophilic thoughts? i hate takechi lmao, takasugi is agender and kamui & bansai are nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takechi was just walking down the street when The Transgenders Attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With Cis, a tragedy featuring Takechi Henpeita.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like one am when i was hyped up on sugar. i laughed the whole time. you're welcome.

Takechi was innocently walking down the street, on his way home from doing some shopping and thinking pure, feminist thoughts. Mostly he was worrying about the progress his petition was making; it was dreadfully slow going, and if it didn't pass he didn't know what he was going to do! No -- what the poor youths were going to do. Because that's where his interest lay -- not in the youths, but their wellbeing. Because he was a  _feminist_. 

He admired the way the sunlight caught on the trees that lined the street, how their foliage became vividly vibrant under its caress, and listened to the birdsong he could hear from an unseen source. By all means it was an average, pleasant day. 

Right up until It Happened. 

A nondescript bus rolled to a stop alongside the curb. Takechi thought little of it, at first; he merely readjusted his grip on his shopping bags and kept walking. But then! The doors of the bus opened with what should have been an ominous hiss, and out they came -- a positive Horde of people, all with one thing in common: they all bore the same t-shirt, featuring the words, in angry, violent caps that spoke of what was to come, 'Down With Cis'. 

They came upon him like a flood, slowly yet all at once. Leading them was someone with dark hair and an eyepatch, flanked by a person wearing both sunglasses and headphones and someone with long, braided orange hair. Takechi did not see much past them, though, for he was forced to raise his arms to guard his face as they began their assault. 

Blows rained down on him relentlessly, fists to his back, sides, gut; dirty-shoed feet to his shins. One of them even kicked his ass. Takechi cried out desperately, begging them to stop -- and then, after not too long, to his amazement and relief, they did. He cracked open a single tightly-shut eye and slowly lowered his arms. Like a swarm of bees in a cartoon, they were piling back into the bus, and were soon gone as if they had never been. But the sore spots that covered Takechi knew the truth. 

"The people on the internet won't believe this," he thought out loud. "Cisphobia is Real." 

Checking his bags, Takechi saw that something was missing. His Yakult. 

"Goddamn it." 


End file.
